


The love game

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Y/n knew very well that getting involved with two super-soldiers would certainly be an experience but when her two best friends who happen to be in a very loving relationship express interest in her to join them in the bedroom she knew she couldn’t say no. She already has deep feelings for them both and figures she can handle whatever they throw at her. However, with Steve having feelings for her and Bucky adamant the situation she’s in with them is just a sexual relationship she certainly has an uphill battle ahead of her. Will she be able to capture Buckys heart as well as Steves? Or will she just end up heartbroken instead?.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) This is my first time posting a Stucky x Reader fic and I'm a little nervous. This idea would not leave my head though and I just needed to write it all out. This story does not follow canon as Thanos Is defeated in this in the first battle, so everyone is alive and happy. Also if anyone wants to follow me on Tumblr my account is jadeylovesmarvelmainxo.

Y/n settles on the sofa at the Avengers compound, a drink in hand and just a sheer feeling of relief inside her. It's been a week since the team put a stop to the mad titan Thanos and his plan to wipe out half of the universe, so to say that the gang all need time to celebrate and let loose is an understatement.

Since the defeat, she's felt a restlessness grow inside her, she's very aware of how lucky everybody is to be alive and she's so grateful, honestly, it's made her want to live every single moment of her life to the fullest, take more risks, fall in love... 

She sighs and looks over at her best friends Bucky and Steve. She absolutely adored the two of them and had begun to develop feelings for them both. Not that they would ever want her that way, the two of them were both very much in love, and while she knows occasionally they like to dabble in bringing women into the bedroom it wasn't very often, and she doubted they would look at her to be involved with them like that. 

She is their friend and that's all. Still, it didn't stop that feeling of longing inside her when she looked at the pair of them or just a longing, in general, to be with someone who loved her as much as the two loved each other. As she sips her drink Bucky and Steve head over to her, Steve kisses her cheek and Bucky settles on the couch beside her. 

"Hey, doll great party huh?". She nods and feels her stomach flutter as Steve sits on the other side of her. Sandwiched between two absolutely gorgeous super soldiers? God, she feels like she's in heaven. They share drinks and are just content to sit and talk and laugh as the night slips away... 

As the party winds down and it's only the three of them in the lounge, the chatter between them takes a turn. It's Bucky who initiates it, there's a deep tension in the air and it sends flutters in her stomach, a delicious ache. 

"So Y/n, Stevie and I have been talking a lot about something and we wanted your opinion on it. It involves you doll, so we'd both really like if you were on board with this?". She perks up curious, wondering what they want?. 

"What did you want to ask?". Steve clears his throat and begins to speak his cheeks tinged with pink. "Well, you see honey, Buck and I, we uh...". Bucky losing patience promptly blurts out. 

"We want to fuck you". Steve glares at Bucky and runs his hand through his hair. "Geez Buck, I said broach the subject carefully". Bucky rolls his eyes as Y/n sits stunned into silence at Buckys admission.

"Yeah, there's carefully then the rate you were going Stevie, snail pace. Anyway, doll Steve and I want you and we seriously hope you'll consider this offer to join us. You're the first woman we have both wanted for a long time, the women before were just distractions". 

Steve bites his lip and says kindly to her. "You don't have to decide straight away, it's big ask honey but please think about". She doesn't even have to think twice. 

"Yes, the answers yes, I've wanted you both for a long time, I have feelings for both of you". She admits and it feels good to get it off her chest. Bucky smiles and looks pointedly at Steve. 

"I told you that she would say yes Steve, you were fretting over nothing". He pauses then says gently, "Look doll, Steve has feelings for you let's just get that out in the open and I like you. I think you're beautiful and sweet and sexy but this will just be purely a sexual relationship for me. The only person I've ever loved in my whole life is Steve and that's not going to change any time soon". 

His remarks send a jolt of pain in her chest but she dismisses it, this is fine she can handle whatever they throw at her. She's wanted the two of them for a very long time and she's not going to let feelings get in the way of that. 

"I understand Buck, I'm under no illusions here, you and Steve are the couple and I would never want to get in the way of that". He relaxes once she says this then gets up with Steve who looks a little more confident now she has said yes. 

"Whenever you want to join us, sweetheart, just come up". She nods as they head upstairs and takes a minute to collect her thoughts. Her mind is literally screaming that this is a bad idea, she already has feelings for them both and this is purely just sex for Bucky, it won't end well at all but when is she ever going to get a chance like this again? and she did say she wanted to take more risks. 

Fuck it, she downs her drink and heads upstairs to join them. 

She hears the soft moans as soon as she reaches the door and arousal pools inside her. She opens the door and heads inside finding the two both shirtless and exchanging hot kisses on the bed. She watches them both for a moment, it's so hot to watch, yet beautiful at the same time. The love literally pours out of them both. 

Bucky breaks away from Steve and grins at her gesturing for her to join them. "Come on gorgeous don't be shy, we don't bite...much". She smirks and joins them sitting hesitantly on the bed unsure how to proceed. They fix that problem for her as they both begin to kiss her neck, Bucky takes charge and lays her back on the bed as Steve unzips her dress and it falls to the floor. 

They both look at each other lust evident in their features and Steve moans appreciatively. "You're beautiful sweetheart, so beautiful". He continues the soft kisses on her neck as Buckys lips join with hers, and he makes fast work of removing her bra and panties. 

His gaze is intense as he takes in her fully naked form and growls. "Doll you're breathtaking". She flushes in pleasure and he begins to kiss down her body, slowly making his way to the apex of her thighs. He pauses and looks up at her. "Are you sure about this Y/n?". 

She turns to look at Steve who's lips meet hers in the sweetest, softest kiss then at Bucky and nods firmly. "Yes, fuck yes, please don't stop Buck". He obeys instantly and she can't think of anything else besides pleasure and the incredible night they were all going to have. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

She wakes in the morning deliciously sated, and utterly content. Memories of last night flash through her mind and her body tingles as she remembers the feeling of Bucky and Steve inside her. The pleasure was indescribable, she had never been so aroused or had as many orgasms in her life. 

Speaking of the two of them she turns her head and smiles at the sight of them cuddled up beside her. They really are the sweetest couple. She wouldn't mind cuddling right in beside them but she worries that may overstep some boundaries as Bucky was clear this is just going to be a sexual relationship. Even if Steve does have feelings for her, she doesn't want to cause issues between him and Bucky. 

As if sensing that she's awake, Steve wakes up followed by Bucky and meets her gaze. She feels a little shy around them which is ridiculous considering what the three of them had done only a few hours earlier. 

"Stevie, Bucky says huskily I think someones a little shy this morning". He pulls Steve in for a deep kiss then turns to her and positions her on his lap as Steve softly kisses her hair. "Good morning beautiful, last night was mindblowing wasn't it Steve?". Steve nods and tilts her cheek up to look at him concern on his face. 

"Did you enjoy last night honey?". She beams and feels pleased that they had as an amazing time as her. "It was incredible, I really had the most amazing time".

The pair exchange grins then Bucky speaks again his tone a bit more business-like. "We need to discuss ground rules for this doll, we really should have last night but you can be utterly distracting at times with those pretty eyes and that beguiling smile". She blushes and asks curiously. 

"What kind of ground rules?". She did expect this so she's not too surprised at Bucky bringing this up. 

"Well, doll, Stevie and I want you to join us when we are together but also we can be with you separately sometimes. We both trust you and trust each other so it isn't an issue if it's something that you or Steve and I wanted to do every so often. Also, Steve and I are the couple in this so we do want just time on our own together too". She listens to the rules and smiles it sounds all good to her. 

"Sounds great to me, is that all?". Steve pipes up with another rule as Bucky distractingly strokes her back. "Just that we want to exclusively just do this with you, Buck and I like faithfulness honey and I know this is just a sexual relationship but we would still like if that rule is strictly followed on your end too". She relaxes and nods still stunned that these two beautiful men want her. 

"Absolutely I love that Steve". She then turns to Bucky and smirks. "Oh, Buck?". He looks up at her desire in his eyes again. "If I misbehave and disobey you and Cap do I get a spanking?". She teases him. 

"I bet that you would love that huh?". He murmurs and she feels herself growing aroused again as she can feel how hard he is and begins to rock back and forth on his lap enjoying the friction. "Are you're happy with the rules doll?". He hisses in pleasure as she kisses and sucks softly on his neck. 

"Yup, I'm all in Buck". She really can't wait to see how this goes, it's all going to be fun, isn't it?. As long as she can keep her feelings to a minimum everything will be fine. At least that's what she tells herself. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my permission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, bookmarked this story, etc. 💖 I hope you all enjoy this chapter 🙂

Natasha Romanoff could sense even the slightest change in atmosphere, pick up on minute details that other people (Tony) weren't aware of. The man is a genius yes, but is completely oblivious to the romantic goings-on in the compound, so when suddenly one of her best friends begins to act a little strange she's on the case quicksmart. 

She had noticed little changes in Y/n since after the party last week and had been on alert since then. Y/n was smiling more, getting lost in daydreams more often than usual, and at around ten pm every night would sneak out of her bedroom and down the corridor to the room belonging to Bucky and Steve, she didn't return until the early hours but each visit was punctuated with moans, groans and other noises while she was in it.

Now Natasha isn't being nosey at all but if something is going on between three people who she cares about deeply, who are family to her then she wants to know about it. She has training with Y/n today so she'll grill her then but for now, she just hopes that Y/n knows what she's doing. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X 

Y/n tries and fails for the second time to get out of bed that day. Sandwiched between two gorgeous super-soldiers who keep pulling her back into the confines of their bed wasn't exactly giving her a head start for the morning.

Steves muscled arms wrap around her waist and he tugs her back, kissing her neck gently. "No honey, it's early come back to bed". She grins and then looks at his puppy dog eyed expression and sighs allowing herself to be pulled back in for a little longer. 

"Fine, five minutes and then I really need to get going, Steve, I'm training with Nat today and if I'm late she will start cursing me out in Russian and make me do 50 sit-ups like last time". There's a chuckle from behind her and Bucky wakes from his brief slumber and smirks at her. "Now here's me thinking that you liked getting spoken to in Russian, hell even Romanian or is that only when I'm fucking you doll?". 

She blushes and turns to face him as he moves to kiss her hungrily, making his way to her breasts, using his lips and tongue to pleasure her, she moans in desire aching for him and Steve again. She completely melts when Steve gets in on the act his thumb slowly circling around her clit, teasing her. 

"You never answered Bucks question sweetheart". He reaches over to kiss Bucky softly as his thumb begins to move inside her. He swears and groans in approval "You're so wet, honey". She works to focus on answering but between the two of them and the pleasure that they are invoking she can barely think straight. 

"That's different Buck". She gasps out loud as Steve hits her sensitive spot, "You aren't cursing or yelling at me, you're just telling me sweet things". She grins wickedly, " It turns me on so much when you're buried inside me and Stevie is too and I hear those words come out of your mouth". 

Abruptly she turns the tables on him and manages to disarm him with a wicked grin, then finds herself straddling him. He watches her eyes wide and filled with unbridled lust. Bucky is usually the dominant one between the three of them but she can't resist having him at her mercy even just once. 

"Beautiful". He whispers appreciatively which makes her cheeks flush and distracts her from her triumphant train of thought. "What exactly are you going to do with me?". She bites her lip then smirks. 

"Well, first Sergeant, I'm going to ride you very hard and very fast so those hot Russian or Romanian words you like to use just can't help but fall out of your mouth". He moans in approval. 

"Then we are going to take care of Stevie because we can't leave him out can we?". She begins her mission and the three of them soon end up so lost in pleasure that she loses track of time and forgets about the impatient redhead currently waiting for her downstairs in the training room. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

She rushes into the training rooms half an hour later and apologises profusely to an annoyed Natasha who thankfully softens after a minute or two of her sincere words.  
"It's okay sweetheart, actually Y/n... I have something that I'd like to speak to you about".

Confused she settles down wondering what Nat wants to talk about? Maybe new training methods or something?. "What's wrong?". Nat bites her lips obviously unsure on how to proceed then finally finds her bearings and says tone gentle. 

"I know about you, Bucky and Steve". Y/n blanches and stares at Nat stunned. How did she?... Wait, never mind this is Natasha she is talking about of course she knows.

"Nat". She begins to explain but is at a loss on how to clarify what is happening between Bucky, Steve and herself. Nat takes her hand and smiles understandingly. 

"Oh, honey I'm not judging, no it's just I'm worried that someones going to get hurt in all of this". Y/n begins to feel anxious, she would never hurt Bucky or Steve ever, she has to make sure that Natasha understands that. "Nat I would never ever hurt Bucky or Steve I...". Nat holds her hands up to stop her fretting. 

"I'm not talking about Bucky and Steve, I'm talking about you, honey. You haven't been in a lot of relationships, I'm worried that you're going to get caught up in the romantic notions of all of this and not think realistically, What happens when Bucky or Steve has enough of this and want to go back to it being just the two of them or you fall for them both and they don't feel the same?. I don't want you hurt Y/n ". 

She's extremely touched at Nat's concern but she doesn't need to be worried, she knows what she is doing and to not expect anything else other than sex from Bucky and Steve. 

"Nat it's fine, I know what I'm doing, It's just sex. I won't get attached. Besides, you and Bruce are working things out so there is always hope". Nats features soften at the mention of Bruce but then her gaze reverts back to being worried again. 

"Oh, sweetheart I think you're being naive. Just sex relationships rarely work out, someone always develops feelings or gets hurt, I know that Bucky or Steve wouldn't hurt you intentionally but if feelings aren't returned it can get messy, ruin friendships, and I know you. You're a hopeless romantic, just sex won't be enough for you after a while. You'll begin to crave intimacy and love". 

Nat's words swirl around in her head and she feels a bit sick. She does know what she is doing. Doesn't she?. Nat pulls her in for a hug and she takes comfort in it for a moment knowing Nat is just trying to help, she's protective of everyone on the team. 

"Come on enough heavy chat for today, if you manage to pin me on the mat then me, you and Wanda can go out and get some ice cream, maybe watch a few movies. Deal?". Y/n smiles and nods, putting Nat's words to the back of her mind. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work elsewhere, without my permission 🙂


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks, etc for Chapter two 💖 I hope you all enjoy this chapter, its a little more angsty.

The differences between Bucky and Steve sexually is like night and day, while Steve is more gentle and takes his time to pleasure her and basically worships her body, Bucky is different, he's rougher and likes to take her hard and fast, leaves love bites over her breasts and specifically likes when she's sandwiched between himself and Steve and they both take her at the same time.

Currently, Bucky is away on a mission with Sam and Wanda and it's the first time she and Steve have been together without Bucky. It's a little strange at first but she soon loses herself in Steve's kisses and sweet touches.

They hear from Bucky via skype call a little while later as the both of them are resting in bed, he is riled from the mission and she watches as Steve effortlessly calms him down. She decides to leave the two to chat but Steve pulls her back at Buckys request.

"No Y/n stay, have you been keeping Stevie company?". She nods and settles back down. "Yes, Buck, I'm sorry the mission was so terrible. I wish there was a way that I could cheer you up". He pauses then a devilish smile crosses his features.

"Well, I'm so pent up doll, Maybe you and Stevie could take my mind of it hmmm,? Maybe you could ride Stevie nice and fast while I watch?". He says huskily and she turns to Steve who nods his approval. "Do you like that idea, beautiful?". Bucky asks then softens a little. "You don't have to if it makes you nervous doll, it's up to you".

She smiles at his sweetness and nods, she wants to do this for him and honestly it's kinda hot. "Is that your final orders sergeant?". She asks mischievously, and he smirks.

"Yes, doll". She springs into action and kisses Steve, straddling him and taking him in fully enjoying the delicious sensations that course through her. She begins to move, slowly at first, then gains a faster pace as Steves's head throws back in ecstasy and Buckys moans fill the room, obviously enjoying what he's seeing and it isn't long before the moans grow more intense and frantic from the three of them as the night goes on.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky arrives back the next day and Steve is ecstatic, she watches the two of them embrace and it fills her heart with joy. They are so cute together, after a few moments of them kissing Steve breaks away from Bucky gently and flushes at her wide grin.

"Hey don't stop on my account, Stevie, I know how much you have missed Buck and vice versa".

Bucky pulls Steve back to him and turns to her.

"Can you give us some time alone doll, I just want to show Stevie how much that I've missed him properly". He says it a little bluntly but she nods understanding he just wants some time for them alone and heads back upstairs.

She joins the rest of the gang for a movie night in Tony's cinema room and settles between Sam and Wanda who is currently explaining to Vision about animated Disney classics. Sam frowns.

"Where's Steve and Barnes at?". He asks her and she grabs some popcorn that he offers and gets comfy.  
"Having some alone time, you know how much they miss each other when one goes away on a mission". He nods and she notices Nat watching her concerned.

She understands why Nat is worried but she doesn't need to be, she knows what to expect in this arrangement she has with Bucky and Steve.

Yes, she has feelings for them both but she's been dealing with it for so long that she is sure that she will be fine. It isn't like she's going to fall in love with them, that would just be a disaster.

Trying to take her mind off it she focuses on the movie and jokes around with Sam and Wanda, just grateful to have such amazing friends.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the movie ends she decides to head to bed, as she passes Bucky and Steve's room she hears her name being mentioned.

Curiously, she stops and listens to what they are saying. Bucky's tone sounds slightly annoyed and it makes her heart pound nervously in her chest. "Stevie, I just want some time for us tonight I'm sure Y/n will understand". Steve is quiet for a moment before replying.

"I know but I don't want to hurt her feelings". She waits for Bucky's reply and he finally speaks again. "Stevie it won't hurt her feelings this arrangement is just sex, she knows that". She backs away and hurries up the hall to her room.

She doesn't understand why her heart begins to ache at Bucky's words, or why she feels a lump in her throat?. She knows what this is, she shouldn't feel sick to her stomach at Bucky stating the facts.

Bucky is right this is just sex and she needs to deal with the ache in her chest and forget about it. No good can come of her getting hurt by this. Everything is going to be fine, it's all going to be fine.

She just wished she believed that. Her head might be telling her the rational thing but her heart isn't.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y/n tries to put her feelings on the matter of Bucky and Steve to the side and focuses instead on the purely physical side of it.

After a rather hot few hours with the two of them, she settles on the bed completely sated and her legs feel like jelly but in a good way. She turns to speak to the two of them and notices the two are snuggled up closely and kissing, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Biting her lip she gets up and finds her clothes, Steve catches her arm. "Where are you going, sweetheart?. Stay?". She notices Buckys expression and shakes her head softly ignoring the jolt in her stomach and smiles kissing Steve on the cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone, thanks for the great sex". As she leaves, she cringes at her words. Thanks for the great sex? God, she is an idiot and clearly in way over her head in all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission 💕💕


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n comes back from a hard-fought mission with Natasha and Steve, her bones are aching and all she wants is a shower and some decent food and preferably some sleep. 

Steve has been so sweet on the mission but she can tell he is just anxious to get back to Bucky. As they get off the quinjet, Bucky is at Steve in an instant and Bruce is fussing over Nat. 

It hits her like a ton of bricks that she would love someone to fuss over her like that, check on her after missions. She swallows and hurries away from the embracing couples, she needs to get a hold of herself. She heads into the compound missing Tony watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x. X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tony is a genius if he does say so himself as well as being extremely handsome and generous to a fault. He's also not as unperceptive as the others (Natasha) thinks he is. That's why when he noticed how upset Y/n looked when she was watching Bruce and Nat and Bucky and Steve that he sprung into action. 

He's had a fantastic idea, the poor kid is lonely and obviously is craving some loving herself. So... he is going to set her up on a date. She's a beautiful, and sweet woman so he's sure he can find her the perfect man. With that, he sets to work. 

X x. X x x X x x x X x X x X X x X X x x x x x X x X x X x x 

As everyone settles down for dinner and lively chatter fills the room, eventually Tony who has been very quiet pipes up looking extremely pleased with himself. "Well y/n you are going to love me". She blinks confused and then grins. 

"Did you order that fancy chocolate that the girls and I love?". He beams. "Yes, but this is something better, I've found you a date". 

Date. She sits stunned, then softens at Tony's pleased grin. He is just being sweet and she is extremely touched that he has gone too such trouble, but how does she explain that she is kinda already seeing two people, well, just sexually but still. 

"Oh, Tony...I". He pauses obviously confused why she isn't thrilled at this. "Wait did I overstep or something kid? Are you already seeing someone?". She swallows and briefly glances at Steve who looks upset and Bucky who is glaring at Tony, probably because Steve is upset. 

"Um, I... It's complicated". Natasha sensing her discomfort tries to change the subject, she flashes her a grateful smile but wants to assure Tony that his gesture is extremely sweet. 

He seems flattered at her sincere words but then notices the look on Buckys face "What is that look for Buckaroo?. You've had that face on since I came up with my brilliant idea, don't you want Y/n to find a nice, upstanding man". 

He frowns, "Of course I do, I just...". Tony pauses and sounds annoyed when he speaks again. 

"What? Is there a reason she shouldn't". The arguing begins to make Y/n feel anxious and she cuts in. 

"That's enough, please. I don't want you to fight". Having enough Bucky gets up and walks away, followed by an anxious Steve. Worried herself she follows them. 

X x x. X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx 

She finds them in the gym, she can hear their raised voices from a mile away and feels nerves tug in her stomach. 

"Buck, just calm down we don't even know if Y/n is going to go on this date, do we?". Bucky is quiet for a moment, before speaking. 

"It's up to her, isn't it?. This arrangement we have with her doesn't mean anything, Steve, It's just physical, I've told you that before". She swallows feeling that sick knot in her stomach again. 

"It means something to me". Steve whispers softly, and her heart tugs. Steve is a sweetheart but she can't have them fighting over her. They are the couple in this, she's just... well she doesn't know what she but it isn't worth the fighting. 

"Do you really mean that Buck?". She steps in and eyes him trying to be strong but her heart is aching, still, this is for the best, isn't it?. Bucky swallows and he grabs his water bottle. 

"The guy would be better for you, give you what you want, love and stability". She nods sadly, getting her answer and decides to say the truth, so she can at least get it out. 

"You know, I wasn't going to go on the date, all I want is you and Steve but if you'd rather I go on it...". His grip tightens on the bottle and he meets her gaze, his eyes flash with something but then he turns away not looking at her. 

"As I said it would be better for you". Tears form in her eyes and she nods. "Fine". Steve turns to look at her anguished and she wipes the tears away and walks over kissing his cheek. "It's okay, Stevie. I don't want you two fighting, this will be for the best". She turns away from them both and finally when she alone lets out all of the tears. 

She doesn't mean anything to Bucky, he might have captured her heart but she certainly hasn't captured his.


	5. Chapter 5

Following Buckys admission and her decision to go on the date she feels, very low. Of course, this date may go well who knows this guy may be the one? Obviously, the arrangement between herself, Bucky and Steve is over as not even Steve is speaking to her right now. 

She feels all the emotions well up inside her again and fights to keep them at bay but it's hard. Sensing that she needs comfort, Natasha and Wanda have been so sweet with her and have spent the day helping her find the perfect outfit. She looks in the mirror and feels confident and sexy in the dress, its scarlett red and fits her body perfectly. 

Nat joins her smiling. "You look, beautiful honey, are you sure about this though?". She nods and plants a smile on her face. 

"It's for the best Nat, it's what Tony wants, Bucky...". Nat scowls. "What about what you want?". She pauses and shakes her head, she wants Bucky and Steve but Bucky made his feelings clear, he's always made them clear. 

Maybe he was just fed up of her crowding around him and Steve. She sighs and smooths down her dress. "Okay, I'm ready". 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Tony has invited Aaron her date, to the compound for coffee so he feels that she is safe and can be reached quickly if the date doesn't go well. Y/n feels nervous, ever since Aaron who seems perfectly nice arrived he has had Bucky and Steve glowering at him from the corner. 

What is Buckys problem? He told her to do this, what a frustrating arse she thinks furiously. How many times did Bucky and Steve bring woman back to compound before they started their arrangement with her?. She felt jealous but didn't act like they are acting right now. 

Annoyed still, she is grateful when Natasha frogmarches them out and she slowly begins to relax and talk to Aaron. They chat about their jobs, how he met Tony and just everyday topics.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

A little while passes, and she settles down on the sofa with a hot drink and finds Aaron looking at her in a way like he wants to kiss her. She smiles nervously, "Hey, do you want some popcorn or something?". She feels restless which is ridiculous, Aaron seems really nice yet, all she wants is Bucky and Steves lips on her. Chastising herself she tries to relax and Aaron moves forward. Then she hears it, a loud, irritating noise, like the scraping of knives. 

What the?!. She then spots the source, Its Bucky who is sitting at the kitchen counter his knife collection out and his glare situated on Aaron. "Bucky!". She shrieks and he smiles warmly at her, 

"I'm sorry doll, Tony sent me. Wanted to make sure that Aaron is behaving himself". Oh really? She raises her eyebrow. "Hmm okay, since when did Stevie, turn into Tony?". He flashes her a charming smile and she swears, honestly that arrogant, cocky, sexy bastard. 

"Also, you felt like this was the perfect time to clear up your knife collection? What if Aaron was worried by it?". He smirks and she shakes her head at his brazen attitude, obviously, that's his point. 

"Oh, don't worry love, I know all about the reformed Winter Soldier, he's a pussycat now Tony says". Aaron pipes in and she blanches at his words, yeah cause that's going to put Bucky in an even better mood. 

"A pussycat eh?". Bucky says an amused smile on his face and Aaron chortles. "Oh yes, now", he sounds serious "if you don't mind, I'd like some alone time with the lady please, she is gorgeous, isn't she?. I was just about to put the moves on her". 

Y/n nearly chokes on her drink and Bucky's face grows all broody and dark again. "Oh, right? The moves. What are these fantastic moves?. I guess you know, that she loves being kissed on her neck, loves lovebites on her breasts and she melts when she feels stubble between her inner thighs". He turns to her. "You really think this boy can pleasure you doll?". 

She loses it then, snapping at that cocky smirk that's back on Bucky's face. "That's it! Enough from you! You made your choice Buck, don't start acting like an ass when you told me to do this". Aaron gets up and looks at the pair of them as if they are both crazy. 

"What the fuck?. I thought you were dating Rogers?". He says to Bucky, " and you?". he turns to her, "Tony told me you were single? What the fuck goes on in this compound. Do you put out to all the guys or something?". She glares at him and is about to give him a piece of her mind when Bucky steps in. 

"Don't you fucking speak to her like that or I'll use your head as target practice". Aaron pales and scurries out and Y/n feels deflated and just pissed, to be honest. "Bucky!". 

He frowns and shrugs. "I wouldn't have actually done it doll, you heard the way he spoke to you". 

"Yes, and I was going to give him a piece of my mind until you decided I needed rescuing, I'm not a damsel in distress Buck, I don't need rescuing. I'm a grown-ass woman and I can handle myself".

He huffs. "Well, excuse me from wanting to protect you from that slimeball".

Steve hearing the commotion comes down, notices Bucky's knife collection and sighs. "I said to check on Y/n, not traumatise her date, Buck!". Bucky flushes and bites his lip. "Alright, I was a little out of line". A little?!, she fumes. 

"Understatement of the century Buck, I've had enough of this. Like I said you told me to go on this date, that it would be good for me. I'm fed up of your mixed signals. If you want me, then show me, I'm not putting up with your jealous rages every time I try to date". 

She storms upstairs and to her room cursing both of Bucky and Steve, though more Bucky in this situation. It's a few moments later when her door bangs open and Bucky is at her in an instant his lips on hers. It's hot, demanding and she moans, god she's missed this but then her stubborn streak kicks in and she moves away. Bucky swallows and gently tugs her back. 

"I'm sorry alright? I fucked up. I should have just told you to forget the date, I'm an idiot. I should have just told the truth...Fuck seeing you with that douche, I couldn't stand it doll. I was jealous and I was an ass and I'm sorry, let me make it up to you!". She melts a little but she doesn't want him thinking she is a pushover. 

"If you do anything like that again... I'm not forgiving you so easily next time Buck, in fact, I'm not forgiving you easily now. I'm all pent up and I missed you and Steve all because of your dumbassery". 

He grins and repeats. "Dumbassery?". She grins back and he softens. "I really am sorry doll". He nuzzles into her neck and then meets her lips, but she pulls away and he frowns puzzled. 

"Doll?". She huffs and glowers at him still pissed, he needs to know how much he hurt her and poor Stevie being put in the middle, it's not fair. 

"Don't you pout at me, Bucky Barnes, I'm not giving in to you so easily, if you want me then you prove it, not just because you hated seeing me on a date". He grins. 

"You're so sexy when you're bossy doll". She hides her smile and frowns. "I'm serious, Buck. You need to step up and make it up to Stevie too he's been stuck in the middle of this and it's not fair". 

She softens a bit then kisses him. "Better start brainstorming some ideas now handsome". She winks at him and leaves him there stunned, heading down to the kitchen for a snack.


	6. Chapter 6

After a more refreshing and relaxing sleep, Y/n heads downstairs the next morning and the first thing she sees is Bucky and Steve at the breakfast table, deep in chat.

Steve catches her eye and smiles warmly standing up and pulling her close to him. "I've missed you, sweetheart". He kisses her forehead and she melts into his touch. She's missed him too and Bucky, but she's still mad at him (Bucky). Speaking of which he gives her a hopeful smile and says softly. 

"Do I get a hug doll?". She really tries to stay in her stubborn mindset but his sweet puppy eyes are making her resolve weaken. Damn, adorable man. She turns to Steve and softens. 

"I've missed you too". She bites her lip "I really thought this was over". He swallows and nods, "Me too, I'm sorry that I was so distant sweetheart, I was jealous but it's no excuse to act like a dick". 

She stays cuddled into him for a moment then turns to Bucky who watches them with regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry doll, I hurt you and I'm sorry, In all of this you're still my friend and I treated you horribly, do you forgive me?". 

She sighs and walks over to him and presses a gentle kiss on his cheek, his expression brightens, and he gets a determined look in his eyes. 

"I'm going to make it up to you doll, and Stevie, you were right. He shouldn't have had to be in the middle of all of this, I should have just told the truth. I missed you too beautiful". 

She smiles sadly. "You missed the sex, Buck". He shakes his head and bites his lip. 

"No, not just the sex, I missed you. Do you want to know the truth? The truth is I can't risk falling for you doll, I made a lot of enemies in my time as the Soldat, If I did fall in love with you, then it puts you at risk, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. I could never risk you getting hurt, not because of me". She cups his cheek. 

"Oh, Bucky why didn't you just say? I'm going to be fine, no one's going to hurt me. I can kick ass pretty well as you know, you taught me well, Steve and Natasha have taught me well".

He smiles."I know that Y/n, I know you can handle yourself but it doesn't stop me worrying". She gently kisses him and his arms wrap around her tightly. He smiles. 

"Get ready for tonight doll, I'm going to sweep you and Stevie of your feet". She giggles and briefly wonders what he has planned?. She can't wait to find out. 

X x x x xxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Around dinner time as she's reading and is about to order some food for dinner, there is a knock on her door and she opens it to find Steve, standing there looking shy and a little nervous. 

"Hey, sweetheart Bucky and I want you to join us for dinner". She hears music playing downstairs and grins curiously. "I'd love too". As she heads down she gasps as the dining table has been completely decked out. Candles are lit, her favourite flowers are the centrepiece of the table and rose petals are scattered over the table cloth. 

Bucky who is dressed in a crisp white shirt and jeans and looks well yummy, if she's being honest smiles and pulls Steve in for a deep kiss and then her. "I made your favourite for dinner doll, which Stevie loves as well so I really hope you enjoy". 

She beams, "Oh Buck, this is so sweet, it smells amazing". He pulls the chair out for her and Stevie dropping a kiss on both of their cheeks as he does so, it's such a lovely gesture. 

As they settle down for dinner and just enjoy each others company, the night passes by perfectly and Y/n can't remember the last time she had such an amazing date. 

Once they finish the dinner, she sighs content. "Oh Buck, that was perfect". He clears the dishes and looks at her and Stevie with pure lust in his eyes and as he pulls Steve in for a kiss she feels her arousal grow stronger and stronger. 

"I think," Bucky says between kisses to Steve, "That it's time for dessert don't you gorgeous?". He turns to her, and she nods hypnotised by the two of them. "Oh, yes". She follows them upstairs and the three of them are soon a tangle of limbs, and moans, and just mindblowing pleasure. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Steve is fast asleep beside them, pure contentment on his features. Bucky smiles at the sight of him, then gently begins to stroke her hair. She melts into his touch and meets his gaze which is surprisingly tender and it makes her stomach flutter. 

"He sleeps like a log doesn't he?". Bucky chuckles and she nods moving to kiss him gently, Bucky returns the kiss and tugs her close to him, his lips press to her hair. 

"So am I forgiven baby?". He asks her hopefully and she nods and snuggles closer to him. "Yes, I understand why you told me to go on the date, have been so hesitant to show your feelings, I understand that Bucky but I'm not some fragile doll, I can take care of myself and I don't need protecting. It's sweet but you don't need to worry". 

He nods and she begins to pepper his neck with sweet, butterfly kisses which makes little groans of pleasure leave his mouth. 

"Just, please talk to me next time Buck, we won't get anywhere if we don't communicate". He agrees with her and pulls her in for more gentle kisses. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short and angsty 🖤 Thank you to all who left kudos, bookmarked this story etc 💫💖. As always please do not copy or post my story elsewhere without my permission 💞

All the Avengers are currently at a Shield Gala and Y/n stands beside a pouting Bucky who complains he would much rather be at the compound and hates this formal shit and Steve is just stoic and prefers to stay close to her and Bucky.

She sips some wine and is just content to hang with them and maybe have a few of the delicious pastries on the dessert table when suddenly Bucky stiffens and she turns around confused seeing a blonde with a shy smile approach, Steve. 

"Sharon". Steve smiles and gives her a hug and kisses her cheek, which makes Y/n tense. Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter's niece of course. She gently squeezes Buckys shoulder and he relaxes. 

"Don't you like her Buck?". He shrugs and sips his beer and watches Steve with her. "She's nice actually, she's the one who encouraged Steve just to go for it with me, but she still wanted Steve romantically a couple of years ago and it still makes me a little wary. She has a boyfriend called Greg and she's really happy with him but there's always that wariness inside of me". 

She softens and tries to soothe him but feels a little jealous herself which is ridiculous. Steve noticing Bucky is a bit nervous holds his hand and says smiling. 

"I'm just going to join Sharon for a drink. I won't be long okay?". Bucky fakes a smile and nods and Y/n gently takes his hand and leads him to the bar. He's still a bit angsty but calms as she decides to lead him to the dance floor. 

"Come on handsome why don't you show me your moves". He grins and they begin to dance to the rather upbeat and fun music. She peers around and notices Steve watching them at the bar with Sharon trying to get his attention. She winks at him and motions him to join her and Bucky before deciding to go over and get him. 

"Hey Cap, the Seargent and I are requesting your presence". She beams happily at Sharon. "Hey". Sharon nods to her and Steve blushes bashfully at her cheeky grin. 

"I better go and join him huh baby?" He smiles politely at Sharon and leaves the two of them. Sharon's smile drops at the sight of Bucky and Steve, which confuses her. 

She would rather be with them so she says politely, "Well, I better go and join them before Bucky gets all pouty because I'm taking too long". Sharon nods but looks at her in pity. 

"It won't work you know?". She blinks confused at her words. " Excuse me?". She feels nerves form in her stomach and she steels herself for Sharon's opinion. 

"You'll never get in between those two, they are soulmates, I should know". She says softly. Y/n bites her lip trying to stay calm and not get annoyed. Sharon isn't deliberately being bitchy or anything. 

"That isn't what I'm doing, we, I...". She shakes her head and sighs. "Hey I've been there with Steve I know how you feel, it's always going to be Bucky for him and Steve for Bucky". She bites her lip. 

"Do you still have feelings for Steve?". Sharon shakes her head. "No, I don't, I've moved on and I'm happy with my boyfriend Greg but I care about him and don't want to see him hurt or anything. I've never trusted Barnes, he's fucked up and Steve could do better and I have nothing against you personally but I think you are an idiot who's in way over her head". 

Okay, now she's pissed. "Bucky". she emphasises "Is amazing and special". He isn't fucked up!". She's shaking with rage now. "He's good and kind, he's been through things no one should and yet he still sees the good in the world and yes I care about Bucky and Steve and I". Sharon frowns. 

"You what? Do you really think they could love you?. Get real. Do they show you in public? No. They are most likely ashamed of their dirty little secret". 

She quietens and Sharon leaves. Dirty little secret is that what she is? She feels sick and grabs her coat heading over to Bucky and Steve. 

"Hey, sweetheart are you okay? You look upset?". Steve asks and she nods then asks him curiously. "How did Sharon know about our relationship?." He smiles. 

"Oh, I told her. She was so pleased honey". Pleased? "That's funny she just called me I quote an "in over my head idiot". Steve frowns confused. 

"That doesn't sound like Sharon honey". She stares at him stunned. 

"I take it I just imagined that conversation then?". She asks him annoyed and he swallows. "I don't want to fight". She sags, neither does she. 

"I'm going to head back to the compound okay. I'll see you two back there". She leaves before Bucky or Steve can say anything and just feels really deflated. Why didn't Steve believe her?. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

As she settles in bed and tries to relax, she decides to go for a shower but stops when she hears raised voices. Bucky and Steve's. What the? She gets up and pads over to the door as Bucky comes through it and tears off his shirt. 

"Can I stay with you tonight doll?". She nods and tries to calm him down. "Of course, what happened?". She hears a door slam and Bucky curses. 

"Sharon happened, she usually is nice doll. I never lied about that she pushed for Steve to take a chance on me but then acts like I'm beneath her and not good enough for him. Fuck I feel like that already I don't need a reminder". Wetness forms in his eyes and Y/n pulls him into bed and holds him close, gently stroking his hair and whispering soothing words. 

"He thinks the sun shines out of her ass because she's Peggy's niece, it just makes me so mad. Especially for him not believing you either". She holds him close and keeps quiet on what else that Sharon said not wanting to upset him. She's just content to soothe his worries until he falls asleep in her arms and she succumbs to slumber too. 

When they wake in the morning Steve isn't in his room and Y/n begins to feel worried, she should have just ignored Sharon and not said anything to Steve. It still hurts that Steve didn't believe her but she doesn't want Bucky and Steve fighting. 

Her main concern right now, however, is Bucky and she takes him in for a long and soothing shower peppering him with gentle kisses which he responds too hungrily and he takes her up against the shower wall. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 


	8. Chapter 8

Steve comes in an hour later as she cuddles up with Bucky in bed. His eyes are bloodshot and he strips climbing in beside them.  


"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you two when you told me what Sharon was really like, I'm an idiot, I thought, I thought she was nice and was looking out for me, but she.. I met her for lunch and her true colours came out".

Bucky sighs, "I hate fighting with you, Stevie, I'm sorry too I shouldn't have yelled like that". Steve relaxes. 

"What else did she say to you, honey?" He asks her. She bites her lip and tells Steve. 

"She said Bucky was fucked up and you could do better, it made me so mad, she said I was an in over her head idiot and that... That you and Bucky are ashamed of me, that I'm your dirty little secret because we aren't public about this relationship.". 

She's met with a fuming Bucky and Steve at these words and Bucky cups her cheek and Steve kisses her forehead. 

"No, in no way are we ashamed of you doll, what a bitch! it's none of her business regarding our relationship and we certainly aren't ashamed". She completely relaxes and they all cuddle together sharing sweet kisses and soft whispers of affection. Sharon's actions soon becoming a distant memory. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After that everything settles down between the three of them and Y/n feels at ease again, like she's home.

It's a little while later as she's settled into their routine and wakes up to find Bucky's arm around her waist and Steve cuddled into her chest his hand clasped in Bucky's metal one. She smiles, it's adorable and she just feels so calm and happy right now.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x. X x. X 

Peter enters the compound homework in hand and on a mission, though he's a little nervous. His homework is on WW2 and he wants to ask Bucky and Steve for their help. While Steve is friendly and always puts him at ease, Bucky scares him a little. Tony says he just has a case of resting grumpy face and not to worry but he still feels a bit wary of him. 

He drops in and says hey to Tony who is tinkering with a few projects and Peter promises to help him when he's done. 

Then he heads upstairs and down the corridor and as he reaches Bucky and Steves door he knocks quietly and hears soft voices so assumes that it's okay to go in. He opens the door. 

"Mr Barnes, Steve, I was wondering if...?". He takes full notice of the scene in front of him and gapes stunned. Bucky and Steve are cuddled up in bed and in-between them is Y/n. She spots Peter and shrieks a little startling Bucky and Steve who get up with a start and Bucky has Y/n in his arms protectively before she calms him down and says soothingly. 

"It's okay Buck, it's just Peter". Bucky relaxes and Steve smiles calming down too. 

"Don't you knock kid?". He asks Peter but he doesn't seem that mad and Peter blinks before coming too and says hurriedly. 

"Uh, I did Steve but you were obviously busy doing um...". He feels himself blush and Bucky grins. "Well you see Parker, Stevie and I think Y/n is beautiful and so sweet so we". Y/n shushes him blushing as badly as Peter is. 

"Bucky!!". She says chastising him, he winks at her and turns to Peter again. "What do you want kid?". Peter manages to blurt out what he was wanting, explaining about his homework and Y/n smiles at him warmly. 

"I'll send them down in five minutes Pete". He nods and hightails out of the room mumbling apologies and deciding to go and see Tony as he waits. 

Tony noticing his pale face and stunned expression grins a bit. "Ahh, walk in on them, did you? I've done that a few times, who knew the Cap had a kinky side?". Peter shakes his head and Tony claps him on the back. 

"Come on kid you can help me with this, then you can get Cap and Buckaroos help". 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x. x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Y/n is still blushing when Peter leaves and pulls on Bucky's red henley ( he has like a dozen of them and this one is her favourite) and tries not to smile at Bucky's grin. Steve is as pink as her. 

"Of course, you would find this hilarious Bucky Barnes". He shrugs and tugs her to him and Steve. "Who cares if Parker knows doll, he isn't going to tell anyone". She bites her lip and finally relaxes and lets Bucky pull Stevie and her back to bed. 

"Hey, I promised that you would go and help Peter". He tears his lips away from Steves and slips his hand down to between her thighs and circles his finger teasingly around her clit. She moans softly and watches as Steve kisses down Buckys stomach then turns to her with a wicked look in his eyes. 

"You aren't going to leave me out are you honey?". Damn irresistible men, she says to herself then sits up, Bucky rising with her still working his fingers in a relentless pace and kisses Steve then works her way down to Steves hard member very much enjoying the moans that come out of him as she begins to pleasure him. Okay, maybe they can be another five more minutes. 

X x x x x x xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having experienced panic attacks myself, writing this chapter was very therapeutic.   
> In this chapter Y/n helps Bucky through his panic attack due to a nightmare, through grounding techniques and breathing exercises.   
> This is something that I find helps me when I’m experiencing a bad panic attack.💖  
> Of course, everyone has different techniques that help them through the panic but if I can help even one person experiencing bad panic attacks with this chapter then that would be great :)

On a rather quiet night as she is settled in bed with Bucky and Steve completely sated and happy she wakes hearing a soft moan, it sounds anxious and terrified.

She notices Bucky thrashing around in bed before he wakes and gets up dashing to the window and wrenching it open taking deep, gulping breaths. 

Steve is fast asleep and she doesn't want to wake him so she gets up, grabbing one of his shirts off the floor, pulls it on and heads over to Bucky, cautiously. 

"Buck?". He's gasping for breath and looks at her eyes wide and terrified. "I'm fine doll, go back to bed". 

She shakes her head, having experienced panic attacks she knows what one looks like and how scary they can feel so she wants to help him. 

"Look at me, baby". He does and she says softly, "Breathe with me in and out", she does this slowly and he copies body still tense. "Look around you, what are five things you can see?". He gives her an exasperated look. 

"Doll, really?". She soothes him and continues the breathing exercise with him. "Its called a grounding technique Buck". He grumbles but nods and looks around still doing the breathing exercise with her. 

"I see you, Stevie, our bed, flowers that you bought yesterday, the record player". She smiles and carries on. 

"Four things you can touch, three things you can hear". He reaches up touching her cheek, then he touches a few more things in the room, the curtain, the bed and finally Steve as he settles back down on the bed. 

"That's good Buck, you're doing so well. Breathe with me slowly okay? in and out, in and out". He does this then speaks again. 

"I can hear Stevie's snores," He says smiling, "I can hear the wind outside and Tony in the kitchen having a midnight snack". 

His body is relaxing, she can see that and gently carries on. "Okay, Buck, these are the last questions, two things you can smell and one thing you can taste". He pulls her to him. 

"I Can smell your perfume and whatever Tony is cooking downstairs, a cheeseburger I think". He kisses her tenderly. "I can taste you beautiful, those sweet lips". 

She smiles and continues the breathing technique with him for a few more minutes, once he's fully relaxed she pulls him back into bed gently and he cuddles into her chest. 

"Thank you doll, I feel a little better now. God, those nightmares. I remember all the people that I...". He shudders, and she soothes him, gently peppering his hair with kisses and rubbing his back. 

"Shh, it's okay, I know scary panic attacks can be, you did so well. You're okay Buck, you're here with me and Stevie, everything is okay". She continues the soothing motions and he gets more and more relaxed. 

He falls asleep wrapped around her and she soon finds herself succumbing to slumber. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

When she wakes in the morning Bucky is still out like a log, and Steve is watching the two of them with a smile on his face then it turns concerned. 

"Did Buck, have a nightmare doll?". She nods and sighs contented as Steve strokes her hair. "Yes, he's okay, I talked him through it, I didn't want to wake you, you were in such a good sleep". He softens. 

"You're sweet honey". He gently kisses Bucky's hair and slowly Bucky begins to wake. He gets up and smiles at her shyly. 

"Thank you for last night sweetheart, you were amazing". She gently kisses him. 

"Anytime, Buck. Anytime, I never want you to feel like you have to go through these alone. Panic attacks can be very frightening and I never want you to experience that alone". 

He cuddles back into her, Steve is at her side and they just enjoy a lazy morning in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that both Nat and Peter both know about their relationship, Y/n figures it won't be long before everyone begins to find out.

Bucky and Steve aren't exactly subtle either, they are always gazing at her, leaving gentle caresses when they pass her in the halls or at breakfast and Bucky, in particular, loves to drop innuendo that makes her and Steve blush when everyone is together. 

When she asks him about this he merely gives her a naughty grin and distracts her with sweet kisses. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

She's been on a mission with Nat and Wanda for the last two days now, it was fairly straightforward and involved a would-be vigilante group who turned out to be not that smart trying to cause widespread riots and fighting in Chicago. It barely took any time at all to dismantle the group and yet thanks to a freak storm they have been stuck in a hotel room, with no signal or way to contact home. 

It makes her anxious, she doesn't want any of the group to be freaking out worrying. Nat sensing her inner worries pulls out some scotch. 

Y/n giggles and recognises the label "Nat... Is that Tony's best scotch?". Nat smirks and shrugs. 

"Maybe?. What's he going to do reprimand me? Please", she scoffs, "we need to relax, or should I say you and Wanda need to relax. Come on, get some glasses, we have chocolate, we can order some room service and just relax. There's nothing we can do until the storm passes in the morning". 

She nods realising that Nat is right and soon the three are settled on the rather spacious bed and pouring rather large amounts of the Scotch. Wanda chats softly about missing Vision and Nat about Bruce. Wanda grins suddenly and turns to her.

"So Y/n about you, Bucky and Steve?". She gapes, Wanda knows too? Damn, Bucky and his blatant innuendos she thinks exasperated. She bites her lip and smiles. 

"So that's you, Nat and Peter that know now". Nat pauses and raises her eyebrow at her admission. "Wait, Parker knows too?". Y/n nods and blushes at the memory. 

"Mmm, he wanted Bucky and Steves help with history homework and walked in on the three of us cuddled up in bed". Nat can barely hide her amusement and manages to calm down after a minute of laughing. 

Wanda beams, "Anyway, spill. I mean you three are so totally obvious. Giving each other all those bedroom eyes and all the touching, you really think no one would pick up on it?. Are they treating you well? Do you have feelings for them?". 

"How's the sex?". Nat asks grinning and lays back on the bed and Y/n giggles. "Nat really?". She smiles and gives her the pleading face, "Oh, come on, indulge me just once, please". 

"Okay, I'll answer Wanda's questions first and yes they are treating me well, Bucky was a bit hesitant at first but he's so gentle and affectionate now, Yes, I have feelings for them". She pauses. "I think I'm falling really deeply for them which can't happen because even though I think Steve could feel the same, Bucky is adamant the only person he will ever love is Steve and he doesn't want to fall for me and risk me getting hurt". 

Nat gently rubs her back and she plants a smile on her face. "The sex is mindblowing Nat, I've never felt this way with anyone before". 

Not wanting to sour the mood on their impromptu girls night she grins at Nat. "Okay, enough heavy talk, Nat order some food please, I'm so hungry". 

The night passes with fun, laughter and a lot of Tony's scotch consumed and the three of them finally fall asleep despite the roaring wind and pouring rain outside. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

When they wake in the morning, they are finally able to use the quinjet to fly home. Y/n just can't wait to get back to Bucky and Steve, even though her head is pounding a little from the Scotch that she and the girls consumed. 

It takes a couple of hours and finally Y/n relaxes seeing the compound in sight. As it lands and she steps off, it's barely a few seconds before she is swept up in the big strong arms of Steve. "Oh thank god". She snuggles into him just pleased to be home. 

"Hey, quit hogging her Stevie!". Steve releases her tenderly and Bucky has her in his arms. "We were so worried, so worried baby, what happened?". She grins as he kisses over her cheeks and nose before reaching her lips. 

"I'm so sorry, we got stranded due to that storm and had no signal, I missed the two of you so much". She's acutely aware of Sam and Tony watching them with identical grins. Tony claps her shoulder as he heads into the quinjet. 

There are a few moments of just Bucky and Steve, whispering sweetly in her ear then Tony's voice rings out. "Natasha! Did you and the girls drink a whole bottle of my two thousand dollar scotch!!?". She catches Nat and Wanda's eye. Oops? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the angst 💔💫

Something has changed in her relationship with Bucky and Steve, both of them are so much more affectionate. They are always kissing and holding her, the sex is amazing but it's starting to feel more like lovemaking and it fills her heart with the hope that they are falling for her as deeply as she is for them.

On one particular night, they surprise her with a candlelit dinner and she beams happily settling down. "This is so lovely, what's the occasion? Are we celebrating something?". 

"No reason, beautiful we just want to spoil our girl". Steve says softly and spoil they do, she really feels like the luckiest woman on the planet and is rapidly falling for them so much 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

She's had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach for the last few days, whenever she is out with the boys or even on her own, she has the most curious sensation of being watched. It unnerves her but she tries to put it at the back of her mind even though the feeling keeps growing stronger and stronger she's quite sure it's nothing. 

As she enters the compound and goes to get something to eat she smiles noticing a massive bouquet of her favourite flowers and Bucky and Steve waiting for her to get back. She's abruptly pulled onto the couch to cuddle up with them, and the thoughts of being watched driven from her mind. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

After the most beautiful, incredible lovemaking she cuddles into Bucky and Steve and the onslaught of them peppering her with kisses and sweet words are making her heart feel so full and happy. 

She really doesn't mean for it to happen but three little words just slip out before she can stop them. 

"I love you". She whispers softly to them and Steve's eyes soften and he carries on kissing her along with Bucky, and she's far too lost in her love daze to care about the consequences of those words...

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

She is currently resting with her loves, after her confession from the other night, they have been extra affectionate but she worries that they haven't said it back?. Has she made a mistake thinking their feelings have grown deeper? 

Suddenly the door opens and Tony comes in, he doesn't even have his usual quips at hand to say as his expression is usually serious. "Barnes, Cap. I need to see the two of you for a moment? If you don't mind?". Y/n rises too wondering if it's about a new mission. 

"No, you stay. It's just a few paperwork things, honey, nothing to worry about". She nods but can't help but feel he is lying. Bucky and Steve get dressed and leave with Tony and all she can do is wait until they come back. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

They don't come back, in fact, the next time Y/n sees them both are unusually distant, Bucky hasn't been like this in such a long time and Steve is never distant so she is nervous. Whenever she stops them to chat they don't have time or don't return her kisses and it's really messing with her head. 

Is it because she told them she loves them?. Should she have just kept quiet?. Having enough after another hour of it she corners them in their bedroom that night. 

"Okay, that's it! You two have been ignoring me all day. What have I done? Is it because I said I love you?. I don't understand. You were fine this morning?". 

Steve swallows and looks at Bucky, who looks unmoved by her pleas. "Look". Bucky begins, "This has been fun doll, but Stevie and I think it's time that we ended this". She stops stunned, whatever she was expecting it wasn't this. 

"What? Why? I thought ....". she can feel her heart literally breaking in her chest and the tears come before she can stop them. 

Bucky just stares at her still stoic and emotionless. "You thought what? We made it clear what this is Y/n so I don't know why you didn't expect this, the relationship was just sex, it's always been just sex". She fights to stop the ache in her chest and the tears but nothing helps, she just feels broken. 

"I thought that you loved me". She says quietly feeling like a fool and Bucky turns away. All those touches, those glances, the way they've been acting... Did it truly not mean anything?. Did she misread all the signs? 

James speaks again and his next words shatter her heart completely. "We don't. We never have, you were nothing to us". She shakes with the emotions overwhelming her and looks at Steve who won't even look at her. 

"Stevie?". She tries him but he still won't look her in the eye. She nods, so he won't speak to her?. Fine, she isn't going to beg him. 

"You know I never thought that you two would break my heart. Guess I was wrong about a lot of things huh?". She leaves then and heads past a startled Nat and Wanda to her room. 

"Friday I only want Nat or Wanda to have access to this room okay?". She says taking deep gulping breaths as Friday confirms this. She cuddles on her bed and let's all the tears out but it doesn't help. The bed smells like Bucky and Steve and it makes her heart feel worse. She's so stupid for thinking they would feel the same. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my permission. Also, I would like to thank everyone who bookmarked this story, left kudos, etc... Not long to go now...


	12. Chapter 12

Nat and Wanda bring food to her room but she just feels numb and sick. Wanda does her best to soothe her but nothing helps, not even chocolate which always is her fail-safe. She has had someone try and enter her room multiple times but Friday always says access denied. She assumes its Tony or Sam and assures them that she's okay and not to worry. 

Two days later she finally leaves the safe space of her room and at least attempts to show face. She gets to the kitchen and lasts all of two seconds before she freezes seeing Bucky and Steve. 

They look like they haven't slept, both unshaven and seem as low as she feels. Bucky sees her first and she shakes her head before turning and heading back to her room. She can't do this, she needs to get away from both of them. 

Determinedly she marches to Tony's workspace and he smiles. "Hey kiddo, what can I do for you?". She bites her lip. 

"I need a mission Tony, any mission. I need to get away for a while, anywhere". He sighs. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't do that, you're off missions right now. You aren't in the right headspace. You could get easily distracted and end up hurt. I'm not taking that risk". She glares at Tony understanding where he is coming from but she's still pissed. 

"Are Bucky and Steve off missions?". He stays silent and she shakes her head. 

"No offence Tony but what bullshit! what do you think I am completely incapable? That I can't defend myself? that I'm too emotional to do my job?". He softens and shakes his head. 

"No honey but you're not thinking clearly right now, take that kind of thinking into a mission and you get reckless and there is a chance that you get hurt, I'm not taking that risk". 

Annoyed she leaves him and storms back to the kitchen, Sam frowns at her pissed expression. "Uh, you okay baby girl?". She shakes her head and goes into the freezer for some ice cream and treats. 

"Nope, apparently I'm not allowed on any missions because I'm a risk to myself". 

"What?". Nat barks and shakes her head, "What the hell? Is this your idea? I bet it is". She demands to Bucky and Steve she assumes and suddenly even more furious Y/n rounds on them both. 

"Isn't it enough you two break my heart but you do this as well? What do you get some sick kick out of seeing me in pain?". Steve swallows. 

"No, no sweetheart, we". She steps away and tears run down her cheeks. 

"Don't sweetheart me, I'm not your sweetheart. I'm nothing to you remember?". With that she turns away and retreats back to her room, Nat following her with words of comfort. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

She sits in the compound bored, everyone is on a mission bar her, Peter and Pepper. He's a sweet kid and all and is being so kind to her and Pepper is just lovely but she is still pissed about being held back. 

Apparently, this mission is a big one and she has the added anxiety of worrying if the team is okay, on top of that. 

Even weirdly enough Tony has extra protection around the compound and Y/n suspects it's to keep them safe. Tony has been overprotective of Pepper and the whole team since Thanos was defeated so she guesses it isn't entirely strange... 

As Pepper goes to order pizza she decides to put on a movie and just as she's relaxing the security alarm goes off... 

What the? She hears Pepper scream and rushes up to head to the kitchen. When she enters she sees that Pepper is on the floor knocked out and the two security guards that Tony had guarding the front elevator are down too. 

Suddenly she feels cold metal press against her spine and she freezes. 

"Hello, there I've been wanting to get you alone".


	13. Chapter 13

She turns around slowly and comes face to face with a vaguely familiar man, she remembers seeing his face in reports that she read up on when first joining the Avengers.

"I don't think we have met". The man says smiling he has a distinct accent. Sokovian she realises, "My name is Helmut Zemo, I know your boyfriend Bucky well, oh my mistake Steve is your boyfriend too, isn't he? Greedy girl". He tuts and Peter rounds the corner freezing. 

"Peter get out of here" she orders "please". He eyes Zemo holding her and attempts to move closer. 

"This is all you were left for protection? a spider boy and a few measly bodyguards? Tut, tut, Stark really thought you would be safer here?. Foolish mistake". 

She attempts to stall him, and get Peter away safely. "Why are you doing this?. What is your angle?". Zemo smirks, 

"I broke out of jail two days ago, all it took is one lax security person and lo and behold I found an escape route. It turns out the guards were more interested in the antics of a few otherworldly beings than boring old me, big mistake". He carries on after a brief pause. "I want vengeance, The Avengers are the reason that my family is dead and yet, they get their happy ever after. To be happy and live their lives, one big happy family". 

"My first attempt didn't work to break the team but this will. I kidnap the Soldiers girl and hold her to ramson, Barnes will come to me and I can use his trigger words to release the Soldat again. Steve will be broken, the Avengers will be broken trying to take Barnes down and do you think that the captain would let them? Civil War all over again. It is perfect don't you think?". 

She stays silent, realising that this Zemo doesn't know that Bucky's trigger words don't work anymore. A flaw in his plan. All she needs to do is stall and try and get out of this. 

"It was easy to capture their attention again, all I had to do was follow you around, take some videos and they were like putty in my hands". She can barely process his words before he aims the gun at Peter. 

"Make one move Mr Parker and I pull the trigger and I assure you, the bullets are faster". 

Peter hesitates and she says softly to him, "It's going to be okay Pete, go, I don't want you hurt". She turns to Zemo. 

"I'll come with you, just don't hurt him". He nods and slowly lowers the gun... Then it all happens so fast, Zemo turns and shoots anyway and Y/n screams as Peter falls to the ground. 

"You asshole". She swings for him, managing to aim a perfectly executed punch to his face and he let's go of her staggering. 

"Not so fast". Zemo taunts "you move one more step and I shoot the boy again". She stills eyeing Peter who is on the ground, clutching at his arm, face pale. She can't let that happen so she stays put glaring at Zemo. 

"There's a good girl". He says smugly and she growls at him. "Fuck you". 

She dodges the blow to her face but gets hit full brunt as Zemo moves again, successfully knocking her out cold. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

At the current location of the Avengers, it's pandemonium, Their mission to locate and find Zemo has come to nought as he managed to slip through their fingers. 

"We need to get back to the compound Tony". Bucky barks. "I don't like this, Zemo isn't an idiot. He could be there right now". 

Tony nods, "Yup, you're right. Shit, I thought we had him". Natasha glares at Bucky, Tony and Steve. 

"You're all idiots, Y/n would have been safer with us". 

"Nat, he sent Tony videos of us with Y/n, Tony got them a few days ago and called us in to see him straight away, why do you think Bucky and I..." He trails off sharply. 

"You what? Are you telling me you broke her heart over some misguided attempt to protect her? Are you joking me?". 

"What choice did we have?". Bucky snaps, "we thought maybe if we distanced ourselves if Zemo saw she meant nothing to us if he could believe that then she wouldn't be targeted and we could take him down. That's why Tony kept her off this mission, so we could keep her safe and deal with this". Nat shakes her head. 

"Morons, the pair of you, absolute morons". 

Bucky swallows. 

"Don't you think we know that? Do you think we wanted to break up with her?. I never thought I would fall in love again. I thought Stevie was it for me but she.., I fell in love with her, Steve fell in love with her. I just wanted to be happy with Stevie and the woman that I love but then Zemo happened and we had to keep her safe". 

Wanda gets up suddenly as Tony's system that connects strictly to the compound starts flashing. 

*Security breach, shots fired. Four injured* it repeats over and over again and the gang spring into action. 

X x x x x x x x x xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xx xx xx 

They all enter the compound and Tony rushes over to Pepper who is crouched over Peter, he's extremely pale and the bullet that Zemo fired hit his arm pretty bad. 

Tony gently kisses Peppers forehead and she stands shakily. "I called an ambulance, they are on their way". Sirens blare signalling its arrival a few moments later. 

Peter, as he's helped up by Tony, says softly. "I'm so sorry Tony, he took Y/n, I couldn't stop him". Tony soothes him. 

"Its okay kid, we will get her back". Bucky and Steve are beside themselves and it's only when Bruce steps forward to signal that there is a video link on his computer that they pull themselves together and the gang race through to him. 

They see Y/n in the video, tied to a chair, wires around her and Zemo soon comes into focus. 

"Hello there, I just wanted to send you all a little message". He smirks as he looks at Y/n. 

"She's rather beautiful, isn't she? I can see why Barnes and Rogers are so smitten. Still, she is just leverage for what I want". 

"What is it that you want?". Natasha barks seriously pissed and ready to kick ass. Bucky glares at him. 

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands I swear". Zemo smirks and ignores him, addressing the group. 

"I want Barnes to come to me, I'm sure you will be able to trace this address. Come alone and she doesn't get harmed, to give you a little incentive..." The dim light in the place where Y/n is in comes on and they see the wires strapped to her arms fully. 

There is a buzzing sound and then her screaming starts, the wires send mini electrical shocks through her. It stops after a moment and all they can hear is Y/n's whimpers of pain and begging Bucky not to come. 

"Why, why her?". Steve orders and Zemo grins at his questioning. 

"Do you really think I believed that you two don't love her?. You're good actors but not quite good enough. You underestimated me, Captain, anyway". He addresses Bucky now, "You have two hours Soldat or I torture her some more, and I'm sure you don't want more blood on your conscience, do you? especially the blood of the woman that you love". The screen goes black and Wanda speaks up. 

"We have a positive side to this, I managed to get a glimpse into his thoughts and he thinks that Bucky is still able to be triggered with the words, he doesn't realise the words are out". Tony smiles triumphantly 

"And that's how we win". 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Y/n glares at Zemo, this idiot is beginning to give her a headache and if he shocks her one more time... Yeah, she's pissed and damn well wants to kick some ass. Fuck this, she thinks, Waiting around like some damsel. She's going to rescue herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love Game is nearly at the end 💖 I've loved writing this story so much and I'm honestly so sad that it's nearly over. Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarked this story, commented, etc. It means so much to me and I'm really grateful for all your support. 🙂

As Zemo blathers on and on, while he's distracted she manages to untie herself. He turns to her and smiles amused.

"Let's hope that your dear soldier comes to your rescue sweet doll, I'd hate to have to torture you again". She scoffs and he blinks confused. 

"See that's the thing with people with large egos, you assume others are just helpless idiots!". She headbutts him and he staggers back, she dodges his attack, then swiftly knees him in the groin and manages to retrieve his gun, pointing it on him. 

"You underestimated me, big mistake. What did you think that I'm just some helpless little woman who's men have to save her?". 

He smirks. "It appears I did, no matter. The Soldat will still come". She smirks. 

"Hmm, he most likely will, but I am afraid you really won't be in any fit state to say anything when he does". 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Bucky enters the warehouse where Zemo is keeping Y/n. To say he is pissed is an understatement, he just wants to kick Zemo's ass and get his sweet girl back. 

He hears a muffled groan and rounds the corner raising his gun only to find a bound and gagged Zemo tired to the chair that Y/n was in. What the? 

Y/n is beside him looking pissed and he races over to her checking her for any cuts of bruises and is just so relieved she's okay. He smirks proudly and apparently took down Zemo on her own too. 

"Doll, thank God you're okay I...". She glares at him. 

"Let me guess, you thought I would be sitting here waiting around like a damsel to be rescued?. How many times do I need to tell you and Steve that I am not some Princess who needs the strapping knight to save her?". He pauses flustered and she huffs as Zemo begins to try and speak 

"And now this idiot". She takes out his gag "Come on Colonel asshat, Speak". 

Zemo grins delighted and turns to Bucky. "I knew you would come, threaten the woman that you love and you are like a moth to a flame Barnes". 

Y/n snorts, rolling her eyes and both Bucky and Zemo look at her . "Oh, please. Your big master plan sucks dude. Oh let's get Bucky here and release the Soldat. Try doing some actual research dipshit, the words don't work anymore,". 

Zemo's face drains of colour and must think that she's lying as he says the trigger words to Bucky anyway who merely smirks at him. Then he pulls a gun to his face. 

"Sorry, as my girl says, I don't work like that anymore". 

The whole gang bust in at that point and Zemo finally admits defeat, dropping to the ground. Well, Steve kinda bashes Zemo's face with his shield off the ground a few times. 

"That's for hurting our girl you fucking piece of shit". He hauls his ass off the ground and Natasha and Wanda race over to Y/n hugging her tightly. 

Tony, never one to miss out on a witty quip or one-liner in times of great stress attempts to lighten the mood. 

"For God sake Cap, watch your language". Everyone manages a smile at this, just glad for this ordeal to be done with. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Once Y/n is back at the compound she has a long, relaxing bath and some food then dresses in the cosiest and most comfy clothes she can find before heading off to find Bucky and Steve who are waiting in their room for her. 

She takes one look at their expressions and sighs. "Okay, you two have some explaining to do, and don't give me half-answers or some shit, I want the truth". 

They start to explain their actions and Y/n listens growing increasingly irritated, God she loves them both but what a pair of dumbasses.

"So, let me get this straight you broke my heart and caused the three of us unnecessary pain all because you wanted to protect me from that idiot Zemo?". They both nod and she shakes her head exasperated and just seriously annoyed. 

"How many times do I have to repeat myself and say that I can take care of myself?. I understand where you were coming from but for goodness sake! Why can't you two trust me to be able to handle situations myself?". 

"We do trust you, sweetheart, it's just we saw the tapes Zemo had of you and we panicked, all we could think of was keeping you safe, don't you think we hated having to hurt you like that?". Steve says softly. 

She sags, "I'm just tired of this, seriously. How can we be together if you keep things from me? If you can't trust me?. We need to communicate better or I don't see the point, I love you both so much but I feel like the outsider and you two are the ones who decide everything. Yes, I know it was to protect me but it isn't the point, I want this relationship to be equal". 

"Doll, we know that". Bucky says gently. 

"No, no you don't because here we are having the same exact conversation we had only a few weeks ago". She sighs and shakes her head. 

"Sweetheart, we are both so sorry and we will do anything to show you how sorry we are, we know you can handle yourself. We both just panicked and we should have spoke to you first and seen what you wanted to do. You're right". Steve says gently. 

Emotionally exhausted from the last few days, she gets up and just wants some sleep. Her head is pounding and she just needs to think. 

"The things you said, they felt so real, so true". She says quietly to Bucky. 

Bucky swallows. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, do you know how many times I tried to come into your room and just beg for your forgiveness, Stevie too but you shut off all contact bar Nat and Wanda so we couldn't". 

"I understand but it doesn't mean I've forgiven you both. You really hurt me, both of you". 

They both nod and she allows them to pull her in for a hug, she could really use some comfort right now and she does love their hugs. 

"I love you Y/n". Steve says gently and strokes over her hair. She smiles in spite of herself and Bucky tilts her cheek up. 

"I love you too, and I know you are going to be annoyed at us but I really just want to hold you for a little while, I was beside myself thinking something could happen to you doll, the fact that you're here and okay fills me with more joy than I can express". 

She cuddles into them both a little bit more, feeling very sleepy and just wanting them close right now. She's had enough of shouting and anger and all the stress and just for a few hours wants to rest with the two men that she loves. Dumbasses and all. 

She'll make them work for her forgiveness in the morning but right now she just wants to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my permission 💖


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter 💖 I have loved writing this story and want to thank all of you for all of your support with this 🙂. I've loved writing this story so much and am so grateful for all of your kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc. 💖 I hope that you all enjoy this chapter 💞

Bucky and Steve dote on her for the next few days and she slowly finds herself beginning to thaw. She loves them both so much and despite all the angst of the last two months she wants to be with them and only them.

They officially go public with their relationship and Y/n would love to say that everyone was so understanding but that's not true at all. Most are, but some blatantly turn on her calling her a lot of vile names, and Bucky and Steve too. 

Bucky and Steve don't use social media often but hold her while she cries. "I just don't understand love is beautiful, what we have is beautiful, why do people have to make it sound so cheap and dirty". Bucky strokes her hair as Steve kisses her forehead gently. 

"Sometimes people just like to hate no matter what my sweet angel but remember love is a powerful thing and that always wins over hate or at least it should". Steve says softly and she nods cuddling in closer and Bucky frowns. 

"Plus doll who gives a fuck what they think? I love you so much and Stevie, I'm not hiding away because people don't understand. Fuck them". She smiles a bit and gently kisses him which makes Steve pout and demand kisses of his own. 

Y/n decides to focus on the kindness that people do show in all of this, the ones who are supportive and sweet and ignore the rest. It's no good dwelling on the negativity and getting herself down. She's happy and in love and the boys are happy, that's all the matters. 

Everyone one of the Avengers is so understanding which makes her happy, especially Nat and Thor, the latter of which was away travelling through the realms and had came back absolutely thrilled at their union. 

"It is wonderful Lady Y/n". He beams happily why on some realms its quite common to have orgies and...". She flushes as he describes the certain things he has seen and Tony finds great interest in the conversation which results in Pepper giving him a glowering look that makes him stutter and murmur about various things that he has to fix and tinker with in his workspace. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

As the three of them lay in bed cuddled up together one night, perfectly content, Bucky who looks nervous gently begins to stroke over her stomach. 

"Baby?". She turns to look at him smiling and caresses his cheek. 

"What is it, love?". He blushes and says softly and Steve gently encourages him to come out with what he wants to say. 

"Do you think about the future? Marriage and kids, would you want that with Stevie and I?". Y/n beams and nods thrilled. 

"I would love that, what about you two do you". They both nod and she feels her heart flutter in her chest. Yes, she really wants that, so badly. 

"More than anything sweetheart". Steve says gently and Bucky sighs content. 

"I never thought I'd find love once let alone twice doll, I want everything with you and Stevie. We don't have to rush anything. Fuck, I'd marry you and Steve in a heartbeat but we are just enjoying our time together right now but it's definitely something in our future". 

She smiles and feels excited at the prospect. "Definitely Buck, our future". 

Suddenly she really can't wait for that to come, she never thought when they started this relationship that it would end up like this, she hoped for it, yes but it was never a concrete thing, was it? 

Still, in the end, it has given her the two loves of her life and Y/n was so glad that after all the angst that the three of them finally had their happy ending together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my written permission 💫


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter 💖 Enjoy 💫 Please do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my permission 😊

A few years later 

It started one morning when Y/n was snuggled in bed beside Bucky and Steve, she had been quite tired of late and her sex drive was through the roof.

She was having one of those meh days where she felt self-conscious and needed reassurance from her two loves. 

Bucky and Steve lavished all the sweetness and love on her and made her feel like a Princess. 

"Baby, we will always love you and you're the most beautiful, woman in the world to us, and I know what you're thinking yes, even when you are pregnant and don't feel it, you will still be perfect to us, God, I can't wait until you get pregnant". Bucky says softly while Steve kisses her muttering his own sweet words of love. 

They had recently started talking about the possibility of having kids as they had been together for almost four years and the three of them felt ready. 

Bucky was a little nervous more so than Steve at the prospect of becoming a father but she assured him that everything would be okay and to look at how much Little Morgan (Tony's daughter adored him). She was always wanting to be read stories by Bucky or play with his metal arm, it was the sweetest thing to watch. 

While Y/n hoped they would be successful in trying for a baby, Bucky and Steve were already picking outfits. Bucky wanted a boy and Steve wanted a girl. Y/n didn't particularly care about the gender, as long as the baby was healthy she was happy. 

She is just about to get up when for the fourth time that week she's hit by bouts of nausea and races up to the bathroom and is violently sick. She's been feeling off for a while now so she wonders if she should get a pregnancy test just to be sure?. 

Steve and Bucky are at her side within minutes and she cuddles into Bucky shaking and exhausted. 

"Again baby? Fuck, give us five minutes and we will bring you up some tea". She nods and as they head down pulling a few tests from the medicine drawer just to see. 

It's an anxious few minutes, so she decides to pass the time and have a quick shower waiting for the boys to come back. She comes out composing herself, her anxiety through the roof, she wants this so badly but she cautions herself. 

It's just too check she doubts she's even... She stops stunned and eyes the results. Positive 14 weeks. Teary she takes the tests and decides to surprise the boys. 

She places the tests in a cute pink box and ties a bow on top. Then waits until dinner and cooks a lovely meal before handing the box too them 

Open it, please?" They do and she sees the look on their faces, the shock and then elation. Then the Tears, she's crying too. They pull her in for a massive hug and she feels on cloud nine. 

Nearly six months later. 

It's a long six months but their wonderful baby decides to make its grand entrance into the world at Tony's birthday bash. They don't know the gender and y/n is labour for ten hours until the baby arrives and their beautiful baby girl is born. 

The three of them are in tears as they look at her, she has fine light brown hair and the sweetest cheeks and lips. Y/n never knew she could love something this much, yes she felt this way with Bucky and Steve but this was so powerful. 

She's so tiny and perfect and as Y/n holds her the emotions grow stronger, she's an angel. Steve takes her next and then Bucky. Their little angel grabs her daddy's finger and she watches the exact moment that he melts, eyes burning with love as he murmurs too her. He kisses y/n then Steve. 

"I love you both so much". He says softly and they say it back, lost in their love bubble. Contented. 

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞🌻🌻💞💞💞💞💞💞💞🌻🌻 

Two and a half years later. 

Grace Natalia is completely spoiled by her fathers, its adorable to watch them dote on her and Y/n feels blessed to have such wonderful men in her life. Her husbands. 

They married a little while after Grace was born and it was a small, intimate ceremony but beautiful. Tony was the officiator which was lovely and beyond hilarious. 

As she's resting with her loves after a night of incredible lovemaking, (living in the compound was a huge perk as Grace had plenty willing babysitters if she, Bucky and Steve ever wanted a little alone time). The door clambers open and Natasha comes in with Bruce smiling and Grace is hyper in her arms making grabby hands at Y/n. 

"Mama!". She hugs her sweet girl tight and says a soft thank you to Nat who winks at her and leaves her too it. 

"What do you say, sweetie, should we wake your daddies up?". Grace beams nodding and gently shakes them her giggles fill the room. 

"Daddy! Daddy". Y/n smiles and Steve wakes first then Bucky and they are soon pulling Grace and her in for more cuddles and sweetness, the love pours out of them and Y/n feels teary at how lucky she is. 

Grace notices before Bucky and Steve and cups her tiny hand on her cheek. 

"Mama sad?". 

"No baby, I'm not sad. I'm happy these are happy tears, I'm so lucky to have you and your daddy's". Bucky and Steve kiss her and soften. "We're lucky to have you, baby". They say to her and she feels so happy and so overwhelmed with love, completely content.


End file.
